Never Say Goodbye
by RobinNightingale
Summary: The Orichalcos has returned. Though the Leviathan has been defeated, it is not gone forever as Yugi and his friends believed; unbeknownst to them, a fragment of the Orichalcos stone survived, and with it, the smallest speck of the Leviathan's soul. But a speck is enough. And now the Leviathan hungers for only one thing; its revenge on the Pharaoh.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note:** Hello, everyone. After months of reading, writing, and thinking I've finally started my own account on this website. Really exciting, but I didn't expect it to be so complicated. This is my first fanfiction I've ever published, though not the first I've ever written, and the first to be completed, at least in terms of plot. I'm planning to take this slow, so I'm only starting with this chapter to see how it works. However, expect the rest to be added in due time, since I'm not leaving this one. Again, this is my first time, so please be kind, and do tell me what you think! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:**

Yugi: *blinks* Hmm, another fanfiction. I wonder what's in store for us this time...

Joey: Well, I hope nuttin' weird happens. De last time I was here...

Yugi: *quickly* They don't need to know that, Joey.

Joey: Whateves. Dis broad don't own nuttin' from Yugioh, just de plot o' dis story.

* * *

Default Chapter:

Walking home after school had always been the worst time of Yugi's day.

The shorter-than-average teen had often been prey to oppression in the past, and he was no stranger to peer pressure or bullying. He had experienced more than his fair share of violence, sometimes resulting in bruising for weeks on end. His unwillingness to fight back was perhaps his only saving grace…or perhaps his curse. And it happened most frequently at that time of day when he would be walking home after school.

Then he had met the three greatest people he had ever known, and his guardian angel. Becoming close friends with Joey, Tristan and Tea was perhaps the best thing that could have happened in his life. It had led to his meeting with the Pharaoh, the three-thousand year old quest to aid the spirit, and the exciting, arduous adventures that accompanied it. It had gained him invaluable companionship, and began to coax out from within him a strength he never dreamed he could have.

But though his strength was growing, though his confidence in himself was building, it seemed he had not escaped completely from the habit of being ambushed.

It was on one such unfortunate afternoon that Yugi was walking home after school by himself. Normally, he would have walked with his friends to a certain junction point, where they were all relatively the same short distance from their own homes, and would go their separate ways. But today Tea had a part-time job, Joey had been away on a trip with his sister, and Tristan had unfortunately called in sick and was unable to attend school.

Happily, Yugi was not entirely alone. As he left the bustling streets of the city and passed into the neighborhood, he was conversing contentedly with the Pharaoh. There were times when Yugi would relinquish control over the body they shared to the Pharaoh so that the spirit could explore certain parts of the city, or to talk to their friends. But otherwise, until Yugi got home, the spirit would remain patiently dormant throughout the school day, not surfacing. This time, however, the spirit had emerged on his own, to comfort Yugi in his company until they reached home.

But as the spirit was invisible to all but the spiky-haired teen, alone was what Yugi appeared to be, and to be alone during this time of day, in a particular part of the neighborhood, was a hazardous state.

Yugi had not noticed the first student until he stepped out from around the corner suddenly, and Yugi unluckily bumped into him. Immediately the old sense of foreboding came over him, and he tried to reassert himself as he stammered out an apology. Naturally, the student was older and far, far larger than Yugi was. He was out of uniform (obviously skipping), and from the way he lazily smiled, Yugi's 'collision' was most likely pre-meditated.

The student's grin could not be described as anything other than malicious. Predictably, he was not alone, and at the student's barking command, three other thugs soon had the younger teen surrounded. Yugi did not even have enough time to quickly make his way around the group and attempt an escape.

And, predictably, the leader swiftly noticed the eye-catching, valuable glint of gold that made up the Millennium Puzzle. The leader did not have to ask for Yugi to know what he wanted.

The Pharaoh wasted no time. Without asking the permission of Yugi, he surfaced and took control. He projected his concern through their link, however, and hoped that Yugi could understand. To his relief, Yugi consented without any protest.

If he were as he was when he first awoke after his three-thousand-year long slumber, the Pharaoh would have not delayed in entrapping the minds of the young men as punishment for their harassment. But years of being connected to Yugi had calmed his bloodlust, and opened his generosity. That included, though he gritted his teeth to do so, giving even the lowest of thugs a chance.

"Please, let me pass," the Pharaoh asked politely, but firmly. "I don't want any trouble."

The four students tittered. The leader cracked his knuckles. "You got yourself landed with trouble when you greased up my shirt with your forehead, runt," he said with a wicked chuckle. "This was an expensive shirt, too. I'm gonna need a pretty hefty sum to get it cleaned."

His narrowed gaze slipped down to the Puzzle. "That shiny trinket oughtta cover it nicely, though. So if you don't want any _more_ trouble, you can just pay that to me, and you can go on with only _one_ broken leg."

_Should've guessed as much,_ the Pharaoh grumbled.

None of the surrounding students carried a disk, so dueling for their freedom was out of the question. Perhaps another challenge to stall for time would suffice, then. The Pharaoh glanced around for anything that could be used to his advantage.

But these students were not interested in waiting. The Pharaoh's only warning was a rough "Pay up!" before the thug to the left landed a hard and heavy blow to the stomach. Gasping and coughing, the Pharaoh fell to one knee and doubled over.

The urge to retaliate suddenly flared up, and for a dangerous moment the image of the golden eye shone on his forehead.

_No, Pharaoh._ Yugi's pressing voice cut into the vengeful haze. _Please. Don't do this. Just find a way to escape, and we can avoid this from getting any worse._

Anything he said further was cut off as the thug on his right landed an equally hard kick to his ribs. The Pharaoh cried out as the sharp point of the heavy boot connected, and he rolled to the side. But instead of falling, he kept rolling until he came to his feet. He was now only a couple feet from the wall, and the students were closing in on him.

A hand suddenly closed down on the chain of the pendant, and yanked hard upwards; the leader had dashed forward and tried to take the Puzzle by force.

The Pharaoh felt the chain nearly slip off his neck, and he frantically seized the Puzzle. He kicked the leader hard in the shin and twisted the chain in his grip, and the student let go with a howl of pain. Another student aimed two punches at his head, and the Pharaoh ducked and evaded both of them easily. But there were four of them, and they were attacking all at once, and while he was preoccupied with one student's fists, another brought up a leg to the Pharaoh's middle and slammed him backwards. The Pharaoh stumbled back a couple of steps and hit the wall.

The urge came back, more fiercely, and this time the eye of the Puzzle glowed momentarily as well. But Yugi's pleas were stronger still, along with a small bout of his own reason: Yugi's body was more fragile, and was usually strained to the point of exhaustion whenever the Pharaoh gave a Penalty Game. Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, the Pharaoh suppressed the rising dark magic within him. Instead, he tried a different stunt.

When he was alive, the Pharaoh had always been naturally athletic. Even stripped of his memories and his original body, the Pharaoh had come to terms with this early on. He had not the fist fighting skills of Joey or Tristan, but it had helped get him and Yugi out of a tight situation on more than one occasion. The Pharaoh now jumped, not at his attackers, but at the wall. He kicked off the brick and flew upwards, sailing over the students. He aimed another kick at the leader to make him flinch as he went over, and took the moment when the leader ducked to pass safely.

But while it was true the Pharaoh retained a natural instinct for his skills, and while his takeover normally elicited a small change in Yugi's body, namely an increase in strength and durability, the body remained inexperienced and largely lacked the physical fitness that the Pharaoh had when he lived. As a result, when the Pharaoh used the wall to pass over the students, he was not quite able to jump high enough, and when he kicked out, he caught the leader's head, tipped forward, and both of them went sprawling on the pavement.

A sharp pain jolted through the Pharaoh's right shoulder and half of his chest as he landed. He rolled a considerable distance away and lay for a second or two, stunned and gasping. Yugi's concern and fear for his well-being swathed over him, but he hurriedly assured his partner that he was fine before painfully struggling to his feet. The other students, having gone to check on their leader, hadn't noticed he was up yet. The leader was sporting a brilliantly darkening black eye from the kick, and the Pharaoh was pleased to see it was swelling rapidly. He lingered a moment too long, however, and the thug spotted him, suddenly pointing and screaming at the others to go after him.

Instantly the Pharaoh took off, and soon disappeared around the corner.

It helped that Yugi knew the quickest escape routes, having run from bullies before, and soon they had lost the group easily in the maze of identical-looking houses. Breathing painfully, the Pharaoh rested against a wall of a house block for a few minutes. Each breath was difficult to draw, and his chest felt like it was wrapped tightly in rubber bands. He had been fortunate to get away with only two major bruises, but his right shoulder felt sprained.

_I think we lost them,_ the Pharaoh said.

Yugi appeared besides him. _Why don't you go back in and rest for a bit,_ he suggested gently. _You need it after all that._

The Pharaoh shook his head. _I'm not drained, just aching. _

_It's okay, Pharaoh, the Game Shop is only a few blocks away. _Yugi's voice had a sharper edge to it. _I can make it from here. You need the rest._

The Pharaoh frowned. He hadn't used any of his magic in the fight, and felt perfectly capable of walking to the Game Shop from here. But he could feel Yugi's persistence, as well as a hint of…annoyance?

It was odd, but not the time to dwell over it. _Very well, then, if you insist,_ the Pharaoh said reluctantly. He surrendered his hold on the body to Yugi, and slipped back into the depths of the Puzzle to recover.

Yugi winced as he surfaced and the full extent of his injuries came into light. Stiffly, he stood upright and rolled his shoulders experimentally, stopping with a gasp as his right shoulder was shot through with aching pangs.

Yugi allowed himself a grim smile. It had been a while since this had happened. He had almost forgotten how painful it really was.

At least only his torso was targeted. He could walk, and mask the pain well enough so as not to worry Grandpa Mutou. But far more than his grandfather, Yugi was concerned about the following school day. His friends were much better at discerning anything wrong with him, like a sixth sense.

_Joey's going to have a fit when he comes back tomorrow._

* * *

Joey: Damn straight I'm gonna have a fit!

Yugi: Joey, come on, it wasn't that bad...

Joey: YA SPRAINED YER FRIGGIN' SHOULDER, YUG!

Yugi: It says it only _felt_ sprained! It's fine now!

Joey: Dey ain't gettin' away wit' dis!

Yugi: Joey, wait! ...*sigh*

Please R&R.


	2. Ch 1 Discovered in the Dust

**Author's Note:** Don't worry, this is (probably) going to be the last time I stall y'all (s'cuse me, Southern accent slipping through) from reading onwards, so no more author's notes (again, probably). Well, I think I'm getting the hang of things, so as per the request of the TWO NEW REVIEWS I ALREADY GOT :D! Thank you both so much, you two! I am posting the second/first chapter. Enjoy!

BTW, anyone who wants to post ideas for whom they'd like to do my disclaimer (I'm talking about characters, obviously,) please feel free to do so, as well as anything you'd want them to say. Of course, keep it clean and at the most PG-13; we do have young'uns on this site now and then.

**Disclaimer:**

Pegasus: Ooh, what a delightful little story. A pity I won't have any part in it...we could have such fun! Ah, well, better get on with my contract...**RobinNightingale** does not own any part of Yugioh...nor me...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Discovered in the Dust**

Professor Keichi thought he'd found it. The final location, the pinpointed spot of the unique power surge he detected a few months ago. He had his trusty gut-feeling, the one that tugged at his naval and sent a chill down his spine from the top of his head to his toes. This was the spot. He was sure of it.

Just like the last fifty places he'd been positive about.

Keichi groaned. _Idiot, there's clearly nothing here,_ the reasonable part of his brain scolded. _You're just wasting your time, again._

But he would not believe it. He _couldn't_ believe it. The readings had been too strong, the indications too clear, for this not to be the place.

A light wind picked up, sending plumes of dust swirling at his feet. He surveyed the desolate rubble that was once the building of Paradius, an unknown corporation that had recently collapsed for no explained reason. Eyes squinting in the rapidly growing shadows, he kicked moodily at the crumbling concrete and plaster.

It was nearing sundown, the construction committees assigned for clean-up had packed up and gone home for the day, and he had spent the last hour and half searching the mess for…what? He didn't know. All he knew was what his readings had told him, and even they were less than helpful at the moment.

Keichi sighed, and ran his fingers through his long, light-blue hair. It was hopeless. There was clearly nothing to see. He had been _so sure_ he'd find something. But once again his instincts had been wasted.

His hand gripped the hair on the back of his head. Then, with a yell of frustration, he suddenly kicked out at the nearest debris.

It hurt, bad, and Keichi spent the next couple of minutes cursing under his breath and squeezing his foot tightly to relieve the pain. It didn't work, so he limped to the nearest section of rubble and sat down, massaging his toes. He was sure he'd broken something. Just another thing to add to his pile of troubles.

A modicum of depression now replaced his anger. If he didn't find anything here, he might as well give up. All that research, all that money, and it ended once again with him being a laughingstock. He closed his eyes and put his head in his palms.

_What am I going to do?_

Then a voice spoke.

_I'm here_.

Keichi sat up abruptly. The voice sounded like it was right next to his ear, and yet he could see no one.

"Great, now I'm imagining things," he muttered to himself.

_Here._

Keichi stood. "Who _is _that?" he shouted. No one answered.

Then a glimmer caught his eye. He looked towards it, and saw, just barely, something reflecting the sunlight straight at him. It was partly buried beneath a clutter of concrete, and yet it shone brightly as if the sun were directly upon it. Mesmerized, Keichi stepped towards it.

_Probably just some glass or something,_ he thought, but somehow the idea didn't seem to fit. This was something else, he was sure of it. He stopped just in front of it, and bent for a better look. Almost without realizing, Keichi withdrew the pair of tweezers he always kept on himself and kneeled down to pick it up.

It was an extremely tiny piece of stone, and Keichi wondered how he could have singled it out at all. Its surface was shiny and smooth and, when he brought it closer, showed to be a gentle color of blue-green. He had never seen such a stone in his life. The sunlight danced across its surface, and he stared at it, hypnotized. It was incredibly beautiful. And for a crazy moment, Keichi wondered if this was where the voice had come from.

_This is it, Keichi,_ a voice whispered to him in the back of his mind, and he knew in his gut this was no trick. _You found it at last. _

Until his dying day, Keichi would never realize that the voice that whispered to him was not his own. As Keichi carefully put the stone in a plastic bag, he missed the gleeful chuckle of the Leviathan as it stirred within the last fragment of the Orichalcos.

* * *

Marik: Bakura, did you buy any cucumbers? Apparantly you can cure fevers by shoving them up your...**_NO!_**Friggin' hell, this is a disaster! Bakura! BAKURA!

Bakura: Dear God, what the bloody hell are you shouting about? If this is about that ridiculous vampire game again...

Marik: It seems someone else is trying to defeat the Pharaoh, _BEFORE US!_ This is unacceptable!

Bakura: Bloody hell, this is a disaster!

Marike: Make the author cease her outrageous behavior at once! I command you!

Bakura: Get that rod out of my face, you buffoon. Well, now, it seems I have a little detour to make...Run, run, author, as fast as you can...You won't escape from...

Slenderman: Slenderman?

Bakura: BLOODY SAUSAGE ON A SKILLET! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

Slenderman: Sorry...

A/N: Finally realized what A/N stands for! Sorry this chapter was so short, the next ones will be longer...Anyways, I **_DEFINITALY DO NOT_** own Littlekuriboh or any of his fantastic work. Kudos to those who got the reference!

And any of you who know Bakura should also know that I am seriously afraid for my life right now...

Please R&R


	3. Ch 2 An Omen of Friendship

**Disclaimer:**

RN: It's Opposite Day! That said, I do own Yugioh!

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Omen of Friendship**

Yugi gasped. The most horrible feeling had just crept down his spine, without warning. He didn't know where it came from, or what could have provoked it, but he had the strangest feeling someone, somewhere, had plans that were not towards his well-being.

A shudder ran through his body, and Yugi's hands crept around his sides as he held himself, struggling to keep his sudden fear in check.

The Pharaoh sensed it, almost immediately, and surfaced. _Yugi? What's wrong?_ His concerned voice did nothing to sooth his partner.

_I just had a horrible feeling…_ Yugi whispered back. _All of a sudden, I can't shake the feeling that someone has something awful planned for me, and I can't escape it…_

The Pharaoh stiffened. _Who is it?_

_I can't tell, not from here. And…I'm afraid to look._

_…Is it Joey?_

Nervously, Yugi peered out of the corner of his eye to the former delinquent, sitting two rows over and one desk behind him. Sure enough, the blond was eyeing him in a way that sent a fresh shiver through Yugi's body, and his crooked grin widened when their eyes momentarily met.

Yugi whipped around, and tried to shrink down in his chair. _Yep, it's Joey._

The Pharaoh shook his head, exasperated. _Honestly, Yugi, how long is this 'game' going to last? I fail to see how this is helpful to your self-esteem in any way. I understand his intentions to…what was his phrase? 'Make you more of a man', but this is getting ridiculous._

As expected, his friends had discovered the truth about his injuries almost right away, though Yugi struggled to hide it. But after only a few minutes of thinking, and after having berated him for trying to keep such knowledge a secret, Joey came to a solution: defense lessons, courtesy of a certain blonde delinquent.

It had certainly _seemed_ like a good idea. After a few 'lessons', however, Joey's teaching methods had come into question on more than one occasion, and it was the Pharaoh's growing suspicion that Joey was having a little "too much fun" in the process.

_Please, Pharaoh, you don't have to worry. Joey's not going to do anything to harm me, at least I don't think, _Yugi added, after another hasty glimpse at his friend. Joey still had the same daunting look. _And besides, I think this will end up being good for all of us_.

_How so?_

_Well, just think of it as you won't have to bail me out of trouble all the time,_ Yugi teased. _I'm sure half of your worries come from me._

Yugi's light manner was not shared entirely by the Pharaoh, he could feel, but to his relief his dark side didn't press the matter. He could still feel the Pharaoh's disapproval, but Yugi hoped that he could understand his attempts to learn how to defend himself. However punishing they may be…

The bell rang at last, signaling the end of school. Yugi packed quickly, relieved to not have been chosen for clean-up duty that evening.

_I only hope Joey won't do anything rash this time. Remember how he ambushed you last week?_ The Pharaoh's voice came again as they were leaving the school, echoing Yugi's earlier thoughts.

Yugi winced. He still had bruises from falling against the concrete in his surprise at Joey's sudden attempt to jump him around the corner. _Yeah, but I did manage to get out of that one. The only bruises I got were my own doing._

_Still, I think this time I should—_

"Hey, Yug!"

The greeting was Yugi's only warning before a heavy arm was clamped around his shoulder, and Joey's grinning face appeared right next to his. The blond looked, if at all possible, more ominous up close, his mischievous grin having only grown wider.

"Ya ready for your next trainin' lesson, Yugi?" Joey asked cheerfully.

"Um…" Yugi swallowed. Truth be told, he was beginning to regret his earlier decision, but a promise was a promise. How he now loathed that saying... "Yeah, absolutely. I'm ready," he said, trying to sound confident.

"Great." Joey gave him a one-armed squeeze, then stood upright, having had to stoop slightly for Yugi's smaller stature. "Now, I'm gonna letcha get home first, okay? But then I want ya to meet me in that old abandoned parking lot by the park, y'know, the one that's next to the arcade? I ain't gonna tell ya what to expect, but, uh," His voice dropped to a whisper, "Yer gonna be learnin' a few defensive moves, ya know what I mean?"

"Not so fast, Wheeler!"

A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Joey by the collar. Joey suddenly choked as he was jerked backwards by an unbelievably strong grip. He struggled for a few seconds, then finally scrambled away, gasping.

"What'd ya do that for, ya little…" he trailed off as he came eye-to-eye with none other than…Tea.

The sole female member of their group stood in front of them, arms crossed and normally cheerful expression hard-set into a stern scowl. Even though he knew the anger wasn't directed towards him, Yugi still felt slightly intimidated by her presence.

"Care to finish that little statement, Joey?" Tea asked coldly.

Joey grinned sheepishly. "Oh, hey, Tea. Didn't know it was you."

"Uh-huh. What's this about the abandoned parking lot? You'd better not be giving him any more of those 'lessons'!" Tea's voice grew suspicious.

"Aw, c'mon, Tea, ya can't be doin' this now!" Joey tried to stand his ground, but Yugi secretly noticed a slight tremor under her glare. "Ya _agreed_, remember, to let our little Yug try an' learn how ta defend himself!"

"Only because you told me it'd be _beneficial_ in the long run," Tea responded, her demeanor unwavering. "But I don't see that happening any time soon, truth be told. At least not by _you_. Can't you just let him take a defense class or something?"

"What, like from an instructor? Nah, those idiots don't know nothing. Just show you how ta yell real loud, and do a couple o' fancy flips. Ain't nothing like dat's gonna help you in a _real_ fight."

"You mean street gang scuffle."

"Tea, please," Yugi finally stepped in, preventing Joey from blurting out what he was _sure_ to be an offensive retort. Tea's gaze softened when it passed down to the tri-haired duelist, but didn't break. Once again, Yugi marveled at the girl's uncharacteristic strength. "This is my decision," he stated. "And in truth, I think it's best for all of us. I don't want to burden you guys with worrying so much about me anymore."

Tea sighed, unfolding her arms. Her anger had faded, to be replaced with genuine concern. "Oh, Yugi, you're never a burden. And I get why you're doing this; in fact, I encourage it. I just don't think that _Joey_ should be the one building you up…"

"Don't worry, Tea," Yugi said cheerfully, cutting Joey off once again. "I trust Joey, and I'm sure he won't get me into any kind of trouble."

A faint, proud hum came from the Puzzle.

Joey stopped in his actions, and gazed down at Yugi in surprise. A light smile formed on his lips. "Thanks, man," he said softly. He glanced back up at Tea, his cocky vigor refreshed. "There, ya see, Tea? Ain't nothin' to worry about! I'll take care of our Yugi here, you'll see!"

Tea slumped. "_That's_ exactly what I _am_ worried about…" she muttered.

"Hey, guys!"

They all turned towards the new voice, and saw Tristan running up from the path. He stopped when he reached them, and doubled over, panting hard. They all greeted him and waited for him to speak, but he said nothing for several minutes, just wheezing and puffing.

"Man, how come you're so outta breath, Tristan?" Joey teased, and clapped a hand on his friend's back, none too softly. "Walkin' outta school's really gotta be a workout…"

"Shut up, Joey," Tristan grumbled, while Yugi and Tea chuckled. He finally stood, his breath caught, and slapped Joey's hand away. "Sorry I'm kinda late, I got held back with clean-up duty…"

"Figures the King of the Washcloths would _volunteer_ for clean-up duty…"

"I'll washcloth your _face_ if you don't shut up, Wheeler!"

"Ooh, nice comeback…"

The four of them walked in good spirits, talking and laughing (mostly at Joey and Tristan's antics) until they arrived at a crossroads. Tea split off towards her house, while Joey and Tristan continued in the same direction. "Later, guys!" Yugi waved as he headed towards his own house, the Kame Game Shop of Domino City.

***Yuuuuugioh-oh-oh!***

Yugi slowed as he approached the Game Shop, frowning. He was surprised his grandfather was not outside as he usually was at this time, sweeping the porch at the end of the day. Though the door sign was marked closed, the shop lights were clearly on, and movement could be seen within.

_Other me?_ Yugi murmured.

_I know,_ the Pharaoh said. He was almost surprised to see his dark side already out and searching. He had surfaced almost as soon as Yugi had noticed the shop, and he shared the same unease Yugi felt. _I'm not sure what's going on, but I don't think it's anything bad._

_Mmm_. Yugi gently opened the door, finding it was unlocked, and stepped inside. "Hello? Grandpa? I'm home," he called.

"I'm in the kitchen, Yugi!" His grandfather answered from the back of the house. "Come inside! There's someone I want you to meet!"

_So there is someone else here,_ Yugi surmised. Kicking off his shoes at the entrance, he set down his pack by the entrance to the living room and made his way to the kitchen.

When he saw who was there, he stopped cold in his tracks. His face slackened into shock.

And all that remained in his mind were memories of a time he had tried so hard to forget, when everything he loved had been lost and all that was left was the despair that he would never regain them again.

* * *

Please R&R


	4. Ch 3 Memories of the Dead

**Disclaimer: **I don't normally own an anime or manga, but if I did, I'd prefer Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

**Ch. 3 Memories of the Dead**

Yugi's grandfather sat at the dining room table, across from a stranger. He waved cheerily at Yugi as his grandson appeared. "Ah, welcome back, Yugi!" he said. "I was just telling my friend about how you…" He trailed off as he noticed Yugi's odd behavior. "Yugi? What's the matter, my boy?" he asked concernedly.

Yugi didn't hear him. He stared at the stranger in shock, unable to move. Deep in the recesses of his memory, the nightmares he had tried so hard to suppress suddenly resurfaced.

_A great dragon, encased in glass, stood frozen between two others. Dark Magician Girl's pleading voice begged him to save the monsters of the Other World as he reached for the gleaming sword…_

_A blue-green symbol on the man's forehead glowed ominously in the night, and his insanity matched the power in the eyes of Obelisk as it rose threateningly before him, the same symbol imprinted on its crown… _

_A monstrous black serpent…_

A heart-wrenching pain…

_The green glow was almost blinding as the light of the Orichalcos closed in around him. His mistake was grievous, he knew that now. But it would soon be remedied. He would be taken, and rightly so…No! His partner was going in his place?…He mustn't!_

_No,_ Yugi thought, trembling. _Partner? I don't recall this…_

_Raphael was laughing, his friends were yelling, but he could only hear his own screams as his partner was torn away from him, perhaps forever…_

"Yugi!"

Yugi snapped back to the present, and stumbled back, breathing hard. He realized suddenly that his grandfather was in front of him, hands on his shoulders, and was peering anxiously into his face.

"W-what?" Yugi stammered. He noticed for the first time that he was shaking, and immediately struggled to calm himself. He took a deep breath. "Sorry," he said, relieved to find his voice steadier. "I just…I'm tired, that's all."

"Forgive me, but it certainly doesn't seem to be just lack of strength!" the stranger said. He, too, had risen from the table and was looking worriedly at Yugi through his round spectacles. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

An involuntary shudder ran through Yugi at that, and he nearly froze again. The memories, though fading, were still fresh on his mind, and a few rose up once again.

The reaction had clearly not gone unnoticed, because he was then swiftly led to sit at the table. Yugi protested all the way. "I'm fine, really, Grandpa, it passed," he insisted. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"It didn't look that way, young man!" Grandpa Mutou cried. "You looked like you were going to pass out right on the kitchen floor! Are you sure you're not ill?"

"_Yes_, Grandpa. I'm sorry for worrying you."

The stranger laid a hand on his grandfather's arm. "It's all right, Solomon. I'm sure the boy's fine, despite whatever happened."

"Well, if you say so..." Grandpa Mutou still looked far from convinced.

Eager to change the subject, Yugi forced a smile. "So, Grandpa, can you tell me who your friend is?"

"Ah, of course, my apologies, Yugi!" Grandpa's demeanor suddenly changed, and all signs of worry vanished. He beamed broadly and went to stand by the stranger. "He is a friend indeed, a colleague of mine out in the field. His name's Taisuke Keichi. I met him a few years ago on an expedition, and we've kept in touch ever since. Keichi, meet my grandson Yugi."

"So, this is the famous Yugi Mutou!" Keichi stood and bowed, and Yugi did the same. "I've heard a lot about you, of course, in the newspapers and such," he said as they sat back down. "The 'King of Games'…you must be very proud, Solomon."

"Oh, indeed, when he's off on an adventure, leaving his poor old grandfather behind!" Grandpa laughed. He went around and set a loving arm around his grandson, and his expression softened to one of fondness. "But also whenever he's around. He's a good lad, my grandson," Grandpa said proudly.

Yugi blushed, embarrassed to be the center of attention. He suddenly realized he was contemplating Keichi's appearance far too closely, and averted his gaze to avoid rudeness.

"Dear boy looks a little nervous to be introduced," Keichi commented warmly. He folded his arms on the table and smiled at Yugi. "Maybe I scared him earlier?" he teased.

"Oh, no, it's not that," Yugi said quickly. He turned to Keichi, and could not help but stare hard at him. "It's just..."

He was most certainly Dartz, and yet he wasn't. For starters, Yugi couldn't remember Dartz ever wearing glasses before. His hair and facial features were the same, but his eyes were brown rather than gold and blue. Perhaps his face was too thin, perhaps his nose was too high…the more Yugi looked, the less he appeared Dartz' copy. His pounding heart began to slow, and he could feel the shock wearing off.

"It's just…Sorry, but you look a lot like someone I met before," he admitted.

_Aibou…_ The Pharaoh's voice suddenly came warningly. Yugi was surprised to hear him, as he'd been silent ever since they entered the house, probably from the same shock as his host.

_I know, Pharaoh. But not now._

_But Aibou, he's…!_

_I know, Pharaoh! But not in front of Grandpa, please. We'll have time later tonight._

He felt a flash of frustration as the Pharaoh grudgingly withdrew, and he had to suppress a scowl from working its way onto his face. Without realizing it, he gripped his Millennium Puzzle so hard his knuckles began to turn white.

"My goodness…" Keichi's awed voice broke through his thoughts, and Yugi snapped back to the scientist to find him staring intently at his Puzzle. A little _too_ intently for his liking. He'd seen that look before on numerous occasions, and he instinctively he put a hand to cover it.

Keichi noticed, and broke off his trance with an apologetic smile. "Forgive me, Yugi, but you misunderstand me. Solomon, is that really…?" He trailed off, unable to finish in his eagerness.

"Yes, it is, it very much is, my good friend," Solomon answered, his eyes twinkling. He turned to his grandson. "You don't have to worry, Yugi. I met Keichi on the same expedition I set off on three years ago in Egypt, near the hidden tombs of the Pharaohs. I will tell you now, Keichi already knew all about the Millennium Items and their myths then, and is completely familiar with them now, as well as, I might add," his voice grew quieter, "the soul of the Pharaoh residing inside your Puzzle."

A shocked hum arose from the Puzzle, and Yugi could feel a warning tremor from the Pharaoh. Yugi shot a glance at Keichi, not sure whether to feel relieved or cautious. "He does?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, no need to feel so alarmed, Yugi!" Keichi said kindly. He sat back, with his arms up in a submissive gesture. "I assure you, and I believe your grandfather does as well, that I understand this is a secret of gargantuan proportions. I have no desire or any reason to reveal it."

It all seemed far too sudden. Numb and still half-dazed from shock, Yugi nodded before he could stop himself. Keichi seemed to take this as a sign of trust, and relaxed his arms with a warm smile.

"I had only heard _rumors _of course, like fantastic stories and such, but Solomon here confirmed it for me," he continued conversationally. "He has told me how many people are after your Puzzle, and I'm sorry for all the trouble you've been through, but just as well they might be, since it's an absolutely priceless artifact! But I merely wish to get a look at it, that's all. Just a close-up encounter with it is honor enough for me."

Yugi hesitated, unsure of whether to believe him. But when his grandfather nodded encouragingly, he smiled brightly and put forth the Puzzle.

Keichi's finger's trembled as he lightly traced the edges of the pyramid, the hieroglyphics on the sides, and finally the great eye in the middle. "I had heard about them many times over, but I've never actually seen one before," he whispered. "Fascinating. Absolutely fascinating."

He looked up, and Yugi could almost sense the question he was about to ask next. He answered before Keichi could ask. "I could ask him. I'm sure he's willing to show himself," he assured the scientist.

Keichi looked surprised, but smiled gratefully. He sat back and waited.

_Other me?_ Yugi asked inwardly. He initially hesitated, unsure of how his dark side would treat Keichi, who held the image of the one that had plagued Yugi's – and indeed, the Pharaoh's – nightmares for several days on end.

_Don't worry, I'm fine now, Aibou._ The Pharaoh's voice was clear, and when Yugi saw his ghostly image besides him, the dead king's eyes were warm. _He doesn't hold any sort of a threat. I will speak with him._

Satisfied, Yugi relinquished his hold on his body to the Pharaoh.

The long-dead king of Egypt opened his eyes as he surfaced once again to the world of the living. "I am surprised to meet yet another person who knows about the Millennium Items under such normal circumstances, Mr. Keichi," the Pharaoh said. "Usually that means trouble. But if Grandpa seems fit to trust you with that knowledge, then I extend my trust in you as well."

The Pharaoh's voice was deep and thoughtful, and held a maturity so unlike that of the boy Keichi was talking to before, it was uncanny. Yugi saw the scientist's amazement of the transformation from beside the Pharaoh, and had to smile.

"That is truly spectacular," Keichi said breathlessly. "So it's true, then? You are the soul of the Nameless Pharaoh from three thousand years ago?"

"I am," the Pharaoh confirmed, and from his answer Yugi saw a tiny glimmer of excitement in Keichi's eyes. A momentary flash – then it was gone.

"Well, then, I must say, it is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty." Keichi gave a deep, reverent bow. Solomon chuckled.

A blush tinged the Pharaoh's cheeks. "Please, simply call me Pharaoh. It's how everybody else distinguishes the two of us, anyways."

Keichi's head rose back up quickly, and he stared wondrously at the Pharaoh. "Amazing, simply amazing," he murmured. He sat up slowly. "A _three thousand year old soul,_ fully conscious and self-sustaining, maintaining absolute and complete control over a willing vessel…"

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow. "I admit I've never heard it described _quite_ that way before…"

Keichi suddenly grinned brightly at that. "Oh, but that's my specialty, Pharaoh! I have been quite fascinated in the subject of souls for many years, and it has been the basis of my scientific study ever since college. In fact, it was what led to my participation in that expedition as well as the rumors about the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle."

He leaned in closer, now obviously very excited, and the Pharaoh leaned in as well to oblige him. "It is my belief that the soul is not just an abstract idea, as many see it, but an actual ethereal object, and perhaps its power has everything to do with the function of living beings. My theory is that the living body is simply a _chamber_ for the soul to be housed in; of course, the soul can be contained within any object, but it survives best in a _living, willing vessel_. This is so clearly demonstrated by your soul, Pharaoh, if I may speak of you so bluntly, that it is definite proof my theory is correct!"

The Pharaoh tilted his head, unsure of whether to be pleased or offended. "I assume, then, we have arrived at the nature of your visit," he said good-naturedly, and smiled to show no offense.

Keichi, despite the Pharaoh's good will, was still flustered. He leaned back quickly, as if realizing his rude manner, and hastily waved his hands in defense. "Oh, no, please don't misunderstand me, a great deal of my presence here lies within my comradeship with Solomon, as well as a genuine curiosity in the Millennium Items. I did not come here solely to talk about your soul, although," his voice lowered apologetically, "I must admit, it is one of the primary topics I'd like to discuss with you."

The Pharaoh thought for a moment. "I can understand your interest, but…"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about a thing, my dear boy," Solomon put in cheerfully. "Keichi-san is a dear colleague, and his studies are actually very fascinating. Besides, I don't think I'd invite him into my house if I thought his sole purpose was to steal away your soul, now would I?" He laughed heartily at the last comment, and Keichi chuckled along with him. The Pharaoh smiled, but truthfully he wasn't put entirely at ease by Grandpa Mutou's joke.

"No, indeed, although you're actually not far off from my intentions," Keichi said mysteriously.

The Pharaoh's smile faded. "Oh? And what are your intentions?" he asked, a little more suspiciously than he meant to.

Keichi didn't seem bothered this time, so wrapped up was he in his excitement over his studies. "Ever since I heard about the soul living inside the puzzle belonging to Solomon's grandson, I've been developing this project of mine. With your permission, of course, I would like your participation in it."

The Pharaoh sat stock still, unsure of whether to be intrigued or more wary. He glanced at his Grandpa, who was still sitting, watching them. The old man looked content, and not the least bit worried.

_The least we can do is hear him out._ Yugi's voice came beside him, though there was a trace of caution present in his tone.

The Pharaoh gave a tiny nod, and Yugi disappeared out of sight again. He turned his attention to Professor Keichi. "What sort of project is this?"

* * *

RN: And now for more...Dancing Yusuke!

_Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da...Gather 'round ye lads and lasses, I'll set ye for a while, and harken to me mournful tale about the Emerald Isle. Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone, and lift our voices in Another Irish Drinkin' Song..._

Mokuba: Hey! You can't steal Lanipator's stuff!

RN: Is it stealing if I do it only because I admire the dude?

Mokuba: Yes!

RN: Then I'll play this! ***whips out spell card*** Disclaimer! This allows me to use any catchy lines and scenes I want as long as I say I don't own it. And I'll play it on the Dancing Yusuke!

Mokuba: Fine...But I'd better see at least one of these on every page, or I'm copyright-ing it!

A/N: This is where you come in, people. As fancy as I've been, I'm running out on ideas, and I'm pulling them out at the last minute. I've already got Bakura on my tail, and I don't need the FanFiction police along as well, not when I'm on my first story! I welcome any and all ideas for disclaimers, see chapter 1 for my guidelines, and if you want anything special put down here as well, just say.

Please R&R.


	5. Ch 4 Cornered

Ha, see, I lied to you. My favorite anime is actually Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Disclaimer:**

***Mokuba comes prowling around with a whistle*:** I don't see a disclaimer on this chapter! ***prepares to tweet***

RN: That's because you're doing it! ***wrestles whistle from his grasp***

Mokuba: What?! You can't make me do the disclaimer! My brother's Seto Kaiba, which makes me the next in line to Kaibacorp and all of the Internet!

RN: True, but while you're still not head of the Internet, you're fair game for me to make you do whatever I want on this website.

Mokuba: ***sigh*** RobinNightingale doesn't own Yugioh or anything to do with it except this story...or anything that's worth anything for that matter...

RN:Hey!

* * *

**Ch. 4: Cornered**

For the first time in his life, Yugi found himself wishing he were anywhere but inside a classroom.

Before he had met his friends, the classroom was the only safe haven besides his own home. No one could bother him, at least not much, while the lessons were going on, and he enjoyed learning besides. After his adventures, he found himself able to enjoy the company of others with amazing and satisfying confidence. But the classroom was still a place of comfort and peace, at least socially.

But today, as he stared absentmindedly out the classroom window, Yugi wished he had called in sick and taken the day off. Certainly there was no way he'd be able to pay attention to any lessons. Company other than the Pharaoh seemed unappealing, and more than anything he wanted to find himself alone, undisturbed to sort through his whirlwind of thoughts.

Such a project, such a theory...The comprehension of such a possibility was nearly impossible. Far more so was his decision to comply. But there was still undeniably the fact that a small part of him, though infinitesimal, was in favor of giving it a chance. Thus arose the question: Should he allow that part to grow? Common sense told him to lock that thought away and never mention it again, but it pressed him, and as it did his grandfather's trust in Keichi arose with it, and he found himself unwilling to do so.

Something tapped close by, but Yugi paid as much attention to the sound as he would a gnat. It was not until the second paper ball struck him in the head that he jerked out of his stupor.

Irritated, Yugi put a hand to the spot and whirled around to catch the culprit, only to drop his anger entirely as he caught sight of Joey staring at him.

He was the one who had thrown the projectile, and his gaze flickered back between the teacher and his friend. Tristan and Tea had not turned themselves to Yugi, but they glanced at him every now and then, and their concern was as thick as that of the blond next to them.

Yugi made the mistake of catching Joey's eye. Eyebrows furrowed in worry, Joey gave a tiny upward flick of his head, and waited. The question was obvious in his movements. _What's wrong?_

Yugi suppressed a sigh. They were still trying to question him. That morning, before class began the blond teen had marched right up to Yugi's desk and demanded, in a rather frightening mood, why Yugi had failed to be present for his 'lessons' like he promised, and was only stopped from causing any real damage by Tea and Tristan's intervention (mostly Tea).

Then, during homeroom and lunch, Yugi had quietly slipped from the classroom and had managed to evade them for half the period before they tracked him down and tried, as gently as they could, to interrogate him. Despite his best efforts to convince them nothing was wrong, they stopped only when the lunch bell rang, and for the first time in a long time Yugi was glad when the period was over, though he did so with a heavy conscience. Never did he think he'd treat his friends as he did those who tormented him years ago.

Yugi now tried to act indifferent, and gave a cheery smile. He shook his head and shrugged. _Nothing._

It took all of his strength to keep looking at Joey in the eye.

Joey tilted his head, and gave him a hard look. _Don't lie to me, I know something's botherin' ya._ His gaze softened, and a small pleading light shone in his eyes. _Can't ya tell me what's goin' on?_

"Mutou!"

The teacher's sharp voice suddenly snapped Yugi to attention. He realized with a start that the entire class was staring at him, waiting for him to answer the teacher's question, which had gone completely unheard during Yugi's silent conversation.

Feeling a blush warm his cheeks, Yugi gave an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, Eikou-Sensei. I wasn't paying attention…"

"Indeed you weren't," Professor Eikou said, his voice no less sharper. "I would advise that you start, considering how your exams are less than a month away."

"Yes, Eikou-Sensei."

"This is the third time this month. I want to see you after school this time." There were a couple of hushed giggles and oohs, which were silenced by the teacher's glare.

Yugi groaned inwardly, feeling his heart sink. "Yes, Sensei," he said, his voice smaller.

"Good. Now, is there anyone who can actually _tell_ me the correct response? Miho, what about you?"

Yugi sighed, and just prevented himself from slumping forwards against his desk. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Joey stealing a guilty glance at him, as if he'd figured his stares had caused Yugi to drift away from the lecture.

Turning towards him, Yugi gave him a warm smile, showing that he didn't blame him. Joey returned it in thanks, though he still hunched forward in shame. He still held his question in his expression. Desperate, Yugi mouthed _Later,_ and only with that promise did Joey finally give up and turn away. Shaking his head, Yugi turned to the lecture. No doubt they would try to talk to him once more after school.

***Yuuuu-gi-oh-oh-oh!***

Yugi sighed heavily as he made his way back to the Game Shop. Of all the luck…His grandfather was going to smother him with worried explanations when he got home. He had packed quickly and made a beeline straight for the teacher's office without even glancing once at his friends, and he could only imagine the looks they'd have been giving him. It really wasn't fair to them…But as his guilt would sharpen, the memories of his conversation with Keichi would resurface, and he would remember with increased vigor his reason for wanting to stay away.

He was glad, then, that none of them could stay after school and wait for him. It felt sickeningly selfish to want to avoid all of them like this, but he could not help himself. After all, what on Earth could he say…?

_Aibou_.

Yugi's train of thought broke suddenly as the Pharaoh's voice, a gentle murmur, spoke next to him. Yugi turned to see the dead king floating besides him, understanding in his eyes. Though his composure remained as strong as ever, there was the same conflict in his expression that had been plaguing Yugi for the past night and day.

_We will have to tell them, Yugi, and most likely soon._

_I realize that, Pharaoh. But…what _can_ we tell them? Will they even try to consider it? I don't even know if _I _want to consider it._

_This decision—that is, if we decide to go through with this—is one that will affect them just as much as you and I. Besides, they will most likely find out themselves one way or another, regardless._

_That's true, unfortunately,_ Yugi grumbled.

The Pharaoh gave a wry smile. _There's no need to keep it a secret from them any longer. Of all people, they'll understand._

_I know, Pharaoh. It's just…_

_I know._

They both lingered there a moment, holding each other's gaze, the same concern passing between them as swiftly and strongly as a heartbeat. Then, just as quickly, a decision was reached, and Yugi continued onwards, a more determined stride in his step.

The store was once again dark when Yugi arrived. To his mild surprise and pleasure, the door had been left unlocked, and Yugi dragged his tired feet over the doorframe, removing his shoes and calling loudly to the house.

"Hey, Grandpa, I'm home. Sorry I'm late, I got held back by Eikou-sensei…"

"Hey, Yug."

The guilt hit him before the surprise did. Yugi froze at the voice, one shoe off and the other halfway off his foot, and looked up before he could stop himself. Part of him was happy, as always, to see Joey there. Yet it was marred by the weight of all he bore, and all that had resulted thus far from it. The emotions roiled uncomfortably in his stomach, and it took more effort than he thought to remain standing.

At first Yugi didn't respond, placing his shoes neatly by the door. He straightened, and though it was partly forced, gave a smile. When he finally spoke, he winced at the slight tremble in his throat. "Joey, hey! Um, what are you doing here?"

Joey didn't answer right away, and Yugi struggled to keep his composure. Joey's trademark smile was gone, and his blonde friend looked more serious than he had in a long time. Joey leaned against the wall next to the guest room, arms and legs crossed, his head tilted into his chest so that he stared at the floor.

In short, he looked intimidatingly similar to the bullies Yugi had grown up learning to avoid and fear.

Yugi shook himself. This was stupid, being afraid of his friends like this. He shoved down his unease and forced himself to stand steady.

There came a noise from the guest room, and suddenly Tristan and Tea's head popped from around the doorframe. "Yugi!" Tea said, her voice friendly.

"Tea! Tristan, you're all here? How come? Where's Grandpa?" Yugi set down his pack and took a few steps into the hallway.

"Gramps said he had ta buy some groceries," Joey answered. Yugi's smile faded. His friend had continued to speak in a low, quiet tone, but to Yugi it might as well have been a shout. There was something about Joey's manner that brought back that old itch, to run the opposite direction and not look back.

"Oh…I see." Yugi couldn't think of anything else to say. The awkward silence continued. Tea and Tristan stood there, fidgeting.

Joey leaned his head back so that he stared at the ceiling. "How come ya didn't show up, Yug?" he asked finally.

Again the feeling of guilt came, and again Yugi pushed it away. When he spoke, he spoke to all of them. "I'm sorry. I know I promised you, but something…something came up."

"Please don't try to hide anything from us, Yugi," Tea suddenly burst out. "We know something's been troubling you, and we know the first think you'd do with something like that would be to deal with it yourself. But, don't you get that you don't have to anymore?"

She sounded as if she'd been preparing that speech. Each word jabbed at Yugi's core, and he raised a hand before it got too unbearable. "Don't worry, Tea," he cut in before she could continue, and Tea fell silent, a little surprised. Yugi gave a kind smile. "I'm going to tell you."

Joey shifted, turning so that he fully faced Yugi, and uncrossed his arms. The serious look was still maintained, and Yugi had to suppress a remark of amazement. This was as serious as Yugi had ever seen him.

Yet at the same time there shone a pleading look in his eyes. All the familiar worry and care Yugi had ever come to recognize was in that stare, and in a strange way in comforted him.

A hum began to rise from the Puzzle, and Yugi sensed the Pharaoh responding to his unease, preparing to rise if needed. An inquiry was sent through their link. Yugi smiled inwardly, and gently refused. He could handle his friends himself.

He sensed the Pharaoh's acceptance as the Puzzle's hum faded, leaving him alone to face the others.

All three looked expectantly at him, waiting for his explanation.

Yugi swallowed nervously. He could hear the leaves blowing across the concrete outside in the silence. "Why…Why don't we all go sit in the room? I'll make some tea for all of us," he suggested, breaking the tension.

"Oh…Yeah, of course," Tea answered quickly, and ushered Tristan into the other room. Joey waited a little longer, still staring at Yugi as if unable to believe him.

Cracking a wry grin, Yugi walked past him to the kitchen and began to rummage through the cabinets, searching for his pot. Joey raised an eyebrow before following the other two into the guest room.

Soon they were all sitting around the guest room table, their tea served before them in four small, steaming cups. For a while they sat in silence, sipping their beverage. No one seemed to know how to begin.

"I'm sorry, all of you," Yugi finally said. The others jumped a little at the break of the silence. "I know I shouldn't have tried to lie to you like that. I just didn't want you to worry, but," he raised his voice slightly as Tristan opened his mouth in a retort, "I also didn't want to tell you at the time. I'm going to tell you now, but I…I just want to say I didn't want to right then."

"We understand, Yugi," Tea said gently.

"But…" Tristan looked troubled. "I think…what we don't understand is, what could be so big you avoided us like that earlier? I mean, you haven't done anything like that in _years_."

Yugi cast his eyes downwards, and when he began, he spoke at first to his tea. "When I got here after school, my Grandpa had a visitor, a friend from his archeological branch. He…he had something to tell me. And…and the Pharaoh."

* * *

Bakura: Ah, there you are, RobinNightingale. Shall you and I have a little chat?

RN: Good job on originality...

Bakura: Why bother with being original? I'll still get to slaughter you all the same... ***raises knife***

RN: Wait, wait! If you kill me, you'll regret it!

Bakura: I really don't think I will...

RN: I'll make you!

Bakura:What could you possibly do to make me regret killing you?

RN: I'll post my death with my name as Mr. Tweetums and send this chapter to Melvin!

Bakura: ***Takes horrified step backwards*** You wouldn't!

RN: Count on it, Fluffy.

Bakura: Rrr, fine. But don't expect that to work forever, _love. _As soon as Littlekuriboh finishes the Battle City arc and Melvin is finished, I'll have nothing to hold me back...

You can save me by R&R-ing!

See Chapter 1 for my Littlekuriboh disclaimer, which I say now from here on out will hold for the rest of the chapters I write.


	6. Ch 5 The Proposition

**Ch. 5 The Proposition.**

"Now, I will assure you, Pharaoh," Keichi said, "with the utmost respect, that my offer is merely an offer. I do not wish to force any decision upon you in any way, nor make you do anything you do not want to."

They had moved to the guest room, and Keichi was sitting across from Yugi at the small table, Grandpa Mutou sitting comfortably between. It was approaching dark at this hour, but none of them had noticed the time.

_What could be such that I would not want to do it?_ The Pharaoh wondered. It did not make the light any more favorable for Keichi, but the Pharaoh chose not to express this.

"I will, however, impress upon you how much this decision means to me," Keichi continued. "This is, I will say, my life's work, and I do not mean any offense when I say this, but after hearing about you, it was impossible for me not to come speak with you. I would very much like you to participate. That said, even I will withdraw my entire proposal should you not wish to take part."

"You have not even said what your proposal is," the Pharaoh pointed out.

"Pharaoh! Don't be rude, let the man finish," Grandpa chided him smartly.

The Pharaoh blushed. "Forgive me."

Keichi seemed horrified. "Solomon! I'm sorry, but do you normally talk to the king of Egypt this way?"

"King or no king, I treat him as my grandson. And as my grandson, I expect him to remember his manners," Grandpa said sternly.

"It's perfectly all right, Keichi-san," the Pharaoh said when Keichi seemed to continue to protest. The warm blush still tinged his cheeks. "Grandpa's right, I shouldn't have been so rude. Please, continue."

Keichi still seemed unwilling to treat the Pharaoh so casually, but he did not dwell further on it. "Very well. I will get straight to the point then." He leaned forward and met the Pharaoh's gaze directly. Keichi's expression was as serious as it could get, and the gravity of his words fell deep into the Pharaoh's core. "Pharaoh, my life's work has been based around one single theory; that of the containment of souls in certain selected objects. Not _just_ containment, but _transportation_ of souls as well. And I believe I have accomplished the means of doing so."

The silence that followed was stunning.

Instantly all of the Pharaoh's instincts began to rage, demanding that he make Grandpa usher this stranger and his insane offer out the door and never speak of him again. Warnings began to sound off in his mind; This was simply too much. The Pharaoh did not bother trying to hide his shock. Even Grandpa Mutou was greatly impressed, and a little suspicious, with the idea.

After those words, the Pharaoh needed no explanation. It was entirely obvious what Keichi wanted to do with him. And with what had happened to him before, with a proposal coming from a face like his, there was no chance that the Pharaoh could agree.

But…

_We mustn't jump to conclusions, Other me,_ Yugi whispered. His image sat beside the Pharaoh, eyes locked on Keichi.

_Jump to conclusions?!_ The Pharaoh turned his attention to his partner, incredulous. _What more obvious conclusion can there be? You can tell what he wants!_

_We agreed to hear him out. There might be more to this._ His partner's voice through their link was shaky, as if he were half-trying to convince himself. He didn't break his gaze.

_Yugi, you can't be serious. _The Pharaoh stared at Yugi, eyebrows contracted. _After what happened, how can you even consider this? This is just like when Dartz—_

_Dartz is DEAD! _Yugi hissed, suddenly whipping around to look at the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh recoiled, stunned. _When the Leviathan was defeated, all traces of the Orichalcos went with it, including the part controlling Dartz. When that went, he passed on. There's nothing left of them-_

Yugi broke off, gasping, eyes wide. His image faded slightly, and he dropped to his knees. Wearily, he put a hand to his head, covering his eyes. He stayed that way for the longest while, refusing to meet the Pharaoh's gaze.

_Aibou…_The Pharaoh's own spirit reached out to him, concerned. He had never seen his partner act this way before. Yugi suddenly seemed deflated, smaller than before, and more childlike.

A barrier suddenly stopped the Pharaoh from reaching him. Now alarmed, the Pharaoh pressed against it, trying to break through; Yugi was keeping him back. _Aibou, what…? _

_Just give him a chance, please, Other me, _Yugi murmured. His voice was so quiet, the Pharaoh barely caught it. Then he disappeared.

_Yugi, wait!_ The Pharaoh pleaded through their link, but Yugi had sunk into the depths of the Puzzle and did not seem to want to come out again.

_Where did that come from?_ The Pharaoh sat back with a sigh, and opened his eyes.

He blinked in surprise. He couldn't recall having closed them. _My talk with Yugi must have been more intense than I thought,_ he reasoned. His grip tightened.

He could not understand why Yugi had left him to deal with this alone, not when, out of the two of them, the Pharaoh trusted Keichi less. The Pharaoh bit the inside of his lip in thought, then looked up.

He had nearly forgotten about his grandfather and Keichi. If this were any other situation, the Pharaoh would have laughed from their expressions; both were silent, eyes trained on him, looking as if they were expecting him to explode.

He cleared his throat, making sure he could talk steadily. "I'm sorry. Yugi and I were simply discussing the, er, idea of your study."

Keichi and Grandpa both relaxed from their trance, a little relieved. "Indeed, that did appear to be what was going on…" Keichi breathed, running a hand through his hair. "Fascinating, fascinating…"

The Pharaoh tried not to bristle at that. Keichi could not, after all, escape his nature as a scientist…The Pharaoh shifted to a more comfortable position. He tried to keep his voice even and polite as he spoke, but it was impossible to keep out a measure of distrust in his words. "I understand now what you wish to do. Am I correct in thinking you intend to remove my soul and place it in another…body?"

Keichi winced slightly at the Pharaoh's tone. He sat back and clasped his hands together, frowning. He seemed to be trying his hardest to choose the least offending words to explain. "I know how it must sound. Obviously you have become quite attached to sharing a vessel with another soul, so you would feel reluctant to be separate—."

"Yugi is not simply a 'vessel', Professor," the Pharaoh said coolly. He didn't bother trying to be polite this time. "He is my closest and dearest friend, so I will ask for a little more respect when speaking about him that way."

"Pharaoh!" Grandpa chided again. He turned, embarrassed, to Keichi. "Forgive my grandson, Keichi, but you must understand. Not too long ago there was an…incident…involving the souls of both Yugi and the Pharaoh. A rather formidable enemy tried to capture their souls for his own purposes, and…well, it's a sensitive subject for the both of them. Needless to say, it was not an experience either of them would ever want to repeat."

_That's the understatement of the year. _The Pharaoh tried to keep himself relaxed.

Keichi sat completely still, a mixture of guilt and empathy etched upon his face. "I see. That sounds like quite an ordeal to have been made to go through. I'm deeply sorry for all you have suffered."

The Pharaoh dipped his head in thanks. The apology, at least, had seemed genuine…

"Of course it will be completely understandable if you refuse, no questions needed." Keichi straightened his spectacles. "But, I will say again, this is my life's work. I would be insulting it and myself if I did not stand for it. What you went through was unforgivable, there's no doubt about that. But my proposition holds no desire to separate either of you from anything. In fact, quite the opposite."

The Pharaoh was struck with a strange sense of familiarity at Keichi's words. The man really loved his work that much...It was a bit before he realized he was recognizing the same passion in his work as the Pharaoh's own in dueling.

The Pharaoh cursed silently. A huge emotional war was raging within him, the conflict of his own distrust beginning to be swayed by his partner's words and this realization. His instincts told him the entire situation should have been resolved with Keichi's dismissal long ago, and he had survived many ordeals due to these instincts.

But these were the same instincts that, upon his initial awakening, had told him Yugi's tormentors were better off thrown into their own personal hell. Instinct had hardened his heart in vengeance.

Instinct could only take him so far.

_Give him a chance._

The Pharaoh sighed heavily. "I had agreed that I would hear you out, and I will," he said at last. Keichi opened his mouth, looking hopeful, but the Pharaoh raised a hand before he could say anything. "I am going to say this, however; Yugi is willing to give you a chance. He seems to trust you. I, on the other hand, do not. Unfortunately, I cannot forget so easily what happened to us last year, and the last thing I wish for is for it to be repeated. But for Yugi's sake, and that of his grandfather, I will listen to what you have to say."

Keichi didn't answer right away. He appeared impressed by the Pharaoh's speech, and soon gave a deep bow. "I understand completely, Pharaoh, and I thank you. You don't know what this chance means to me."

The Pharaoh inclined his head in acknowledgement. "You mentioned earlier that you believe you have accomplished the means of transporting souls," he said. "Can you explain how?"

"As best I can," Keichi sighed. "I won't confuse you with all the scientific details, so I'll try to be general. Briefly speaking, I have created a machine which I believe will extract the soul from the ves…from a body it's contained in and transfer it into another one, all without damaging the soul or its previous body.

"Now, of course, we would rather not risk just picking any random object to be the secondary body, not for something as powerful and fragile as a living soul. Each soul is unique, like a fingerprint, and in order to survive properly it must be contained in something that matches it best. Your soul, for example, Pharaoh, was contained for three thousand years in the Puzzle, despite the fact that the soul survives better in a living, animate body than a stationary object. It must have been sealed due largely to some force unknown to me, but at the same time you were the guardian of the item, and it was of a great deal of importance to you. Therefore your soul could accept being contained within such an object for a great deal of time.

"But, when you were awoken, you were introduced to someone who is almost exactly like you were in your previous life. In fact, one could almost say that Yugi is your reincarnation. Therefore your soul was easily able to transfer from the Puzzle to Yugi and function like it did when you were last alive."

The Pharaoh flinched at that. This man's insight was far too close for comfort…

Keichi appeared not to have noticed, and went on. "From this, I believe the soul would function best in a body it is most familiar with. This, then, is perhaps the second hardest thing I have to ask of you. We have been working on certain animals so far, and we believe the safest body for transfer is the exact clone of the original body."

If the first realization was a shocker, this dawning left the Pharaoh utterly speechless. _Cloning…he means of me?_

Keichi leaned forward once again, and spoke with utter sincerity. "Pharaoh, with your permission, I would have a sample of your DNA, create a cloned body of Yugi, and transfer your soul to live in that new body for a period of time."

The Pharaoh broke his gaze from Keichi, and scanned the table before him, unfocused and lost in his thoughts. His mind somehow refused to comprehend what Keichi had just said. Perhaps he did not want to think it was possible. Certainly he did not know human cloning was already feasible.

"You wish…to grow me a body…and allow me to live separately from Yugi?" the Pharaoh asked dumbly.

"You will only cease having to share a body," Keichi said hastily. "By no means is this a ruse to tear the two of you apart. True, you will both inhabit your very own body, but I'm sure you can still remain together in such a way that—."

"Do you mean to say that you'll be giving me two grandsons to look after?" Grandpa blurted out. He had gone slightly pale at Keichi's offer, but managed a smile to lighten the mood. "One is trouble enough!"

The Pharaoh's mouth had gone very dry, and his first attempt to speak came out as a cracked croak. He coughed, and wet his lips. He had to know. "Keichi, I must ask…Why did you create this device?"

"I beg your pardon?" Keichi swung his attention from Yugi's chuckling Grandpa and peered blankly at the Pharaoh.

"That is to say…What made you want to create such a machine that would transfer souls? What do you hope to accomplish with it?"

Almost like a generic tall tale, Keichi's expression relaxed and faded to one of distant memories. A tinge of sadness came into his eyes, and he gave a small smile before answering. "Well, as with any scientific career—not to mention invention—like mine, my machine has a highly personal back-story to its creation. Considering what I am asking you, however, I think it would be only fair to inform you."

_Here we go,_ the Pharaoh inwardly groaned. Though ihe had asked, it would probably not be enjoyable to sit through an entire life story.

"My grandparents were superstitious people. _Very_ superstitious. Not a single day went by when I didn't see them casting some charm or another, or putting up talismans left and right. They prayed at every shrine they saw, and told me again and again stories of gods, mythical creatures and spirits. I listened to them with rapt fascination, and though I soon learned the false nature of most of their superstitions, their stories have never left me.

"My grandfather died when I was fourteen. I remember my grandmother prayed for his spirit's peace every day, and put up countless talismans and symbols so that my grandfather's spirit wouldn't wander aimlessly around the earth. It was then that I asked so childishly a question, but one that has fueled my research to this very day. I found it ridiculous that once people died, their souls had to be left to the mercies of the outside world without the protection of a body. When my grandmother explained the reason for her talismans, I asked her, why not find grandpa another body? He had always taught me how the spirit was separate from the body, and that it was contained within the living flesh until the body died. Grandpa could find another living body, one that was stronger and younger, so that it wouldn't die so easily like his first one. Then he wouldn't have to wander, and he could stay with my grandmother for many more years.

"Of course my grandmother treated the idea as merely a child's ramblings, though she expressed to herself and to me that it wasn't such a far-fetched suggestion. But now, with what I have researched and developed, I no longer have to treat the idea as simply a day-dreaming fantasy. If I could find a way to safely contain the soul until a suitable vessel is found for transfer, then no one need to lose their loved ones so soon." His eyes intent once again, Keichi emphasized every word in his earnestness. "There are many who, once a loved one dies, have so much unsaid to the departed. It's a cruel, cruel punishment to lose someone when you are not ready to lose them, or when they are not ready to go. I believe I have found the solution to a pain that has plagued mankind since the dawn of time."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Now listen closely. Every sentence I say after this one is a lie. I do own Yugioh.

A/N: Now this is actually the truth, peoples. So far I've been posting one chapter a day. I don't think I'll be able to keep up that record, because of two things: One, I am a student. I do have school. And it is a fact that Spring Break is ending. Two, the story isn't _completely_ written out. I hope you all can be patient, though, because this does **not **mean the story is being discontinued. You all have been fantastic so far, so thanks for staying with me, reading, and reviewing, and please stay with me!


	7. Ch 6 Do you know what you're doing?

**Disclaimer: **Le gasp! I don't own Yugioh?! Didn't see that one coming!

* * *

**Ch. 6 Do you know what you're doing?**

None of the others spoke a word as Yugi at last fell silent. His three friends stared at him, their faces reflecting the same shock he had felt the night before.

Joey was the first to break the spell, his voice rough and halting. "So, let me get this straight. This guy just walks in here, lays out this crazy mad science plot, and asks ya ta give up your _PNA_ just so he can _clone_ ya? And more than that, he wants your _soul_?"

"It's _DNA_, Joey, not PNA…" Tea sighed. She had set her cup down long before the story had finished, her hands too unsteady to hold it without spilling.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So…what're you gonna do?" Tristan finally asked hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "Are you gonna take this guy up on his offer, or not?"

"Are you crazy?" Joey suddenly said. All eyes went to him. "Of course you can't, Yug!"

Yugi never once lowered his gaze. "Listen, I know how crazy and dangerous it sounds. And of course I'm suspicious, Joey, don't make it sound like I'm not. But Grandpa knows him. He's known him for a while, and he's said Keichi would never be capable of anything malicious."

Joey chuckled. But it was not humorous. His laugh was bitter and disbelieving, so much so that Yugi was taken aback with astonishment. Never had one of Joey's most iconic features seemed so alien.

"Oh, sure, just like the last few maniacs that came after us. Remember Pegasus? Remember _Marik_?" Joey's voice shook with rage at the name. The emotions of the day's events seemed to be rushing forth now, and he suddenly leapt to his feet. "Why don't we go back and give 'em all a second chance? I'm sure they didn't mean it! 'Cept for maybe putting Mai into a _coma!_ Hell, even _Bakura_ was our friend for a year, den turned out to be housin' some kinda psychotic _sadist_!"

Tea and Tristan were actually struck speechless. They had never seen Joey so seriously angry before. His fists were balled, and he was breathing heavily, and for the first time Yugi saw the man who won all his street fights in years past, the boy who had learned not to cry under his drunk father's constant abuse.

With what appeared to be great effort, Joey slowed his breathing, and his angry scowl softened to a pleading look. When he spoke again, his voice quieter, but had lost none of its hardness. "They all start out this way, Yug. They come up to you and pretend to be your friend, pretend like they wanna help, give ya something nice. Then when it's too late to go back, they show their true colors, and they definitely ain't as nice as they were. I don't…I mean, come on, Yug! Didn't you learn anything from Battle City?"

"Of course I did, Joey, but I also learned a few things from Paradius!" Yugi didn't know where the shout was coming from, but before he could stop himself, he was arguing with his friend. Joey seemed just as surprised, because he immediately closed his mouth and stared at Yugi with wide eyes.

Yugi didn't register this right away, however, and went on. "None of them were inherently evil. Raphael, Valen, they all turned out to be good in the end. Even…even Dartz." A tremor shot through him at the name, but he forced himself to remain solid. "Bakura, Marik, they can't be held accountable for what their spirits have done. I can't turn Keichi away just because he appears nice. I'm not forgetting everything that's happened, Joey. In fact, I would have turned him away if not for Grandpa. But that's exactly why I have to give him a chance. Because if I go the rest of my life suspicious of every stranger who is nice to me, how am I supposed to live?"

Joey bristled, and for a moment Yugi was afraid he was going to have to actually fight his friend. Tristan looked ready to hold him back, just as Tea laid a hand on his shoulder.

Then the blonde sagged, and gave a sad, defeated sigh so quiet Yugi barely caught it. He tried several times to start a sentence while he scanned the ground in front of him, fighting some internal battle.

Joey's gaze flickered to Yugi, and he sat up straighter, still unable to speak. Yugi winced internally when he saw wetness in his friend's eyes.

"Your Gramps knew this guy for a long time?" Joey finally said, and there was a trace of his old humor back in his voice. Yugi finally cracked a grin, all the tension leaving his body. "Five years at the university and one in the field, that's what he says," he answered.

Joey laughed, and it sounded real this time, comforting and warm. He stood, strode over to his shorter friend and easily grabbed him in a headlock, ruffling his massive hair in a noogie. "Y'know, I reckon there's not that much ta teach ya 'bout courage. M'mean, it takes a lot to stand up to yer friends like dat, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah, sure I do, big guy," Yugi said, muffled by his arm. He was trying to hold Joey's arm at bay while simultaneously attempting to squeeze out of the headlock. Trapped in his chair, the feat was near impossible.

"Does this mean you'll finally stop giving him lessons?" Tea's stern, yet relieved voice cut through their scuffle.

Joey stopped, and considered this. Yugi looked up from under his fist, half hopeful.

"Mmm, nah. Our Yug might have his bark, but you don't get nowhere wit 'out a bite."

Yugi groaned. _Help?_ He pleaded inwardly.

He felt a wave of amusement as the spirit surfaced at last. _I wondered at first if I should let you get out on your own. It might be good practice._

Yugi mentally rolled his eyes. _Just help us out of here!_

The Pharaoh chuckled and obliged, taking control as Yugi stepped back. Joey had until this point refused to relax his grip on Yugi's neck.

As soon as he opened his eyes the Pharaoh took hold of the arm that looped him. He slipped his head easily from Joey's grip and stood, twisting his friend's arm until it was forced uncomfortably up his back. Joey cried out as he was suddenly immobilized, forced to one knee and hunched over.

"Yugi!" Tea and Tristan both cried out, but where Tea had done so in chagrin Tristan had shouted in amazement.

Joey gasped from the strength of the Pharaoh's hold. "Damn, Yug, I didn't think you had it in ya."

"Perhaps I have more of a bite than you think," the Pharaoh snickered.

Joey groaned, recognizing the deepened tone of the Pharaoh's voice. "Awe, come on, it doesn't count when you're out, Pharaoh," he panted. "Yug's supposed to learn fer himself."

"Hmm." The Pharaoh released his grip, and Joey immediately flipped around, struggling to hold back on massaging his arm. He smoothed back his hair instead and dusted himself off.

The Pharaoh crossed his arms. "We inhabit the same body. Surely we're getting the exercise either way?"

"Yeah, but when you're out, it's like, I dunno, you got a growth spurt or somethin'. It ain't the same. I mean, no offense, but it's kinda like you're fightin' my man Yug's battles for 'im."

The Pharaoh's gaze grew distant. "Yes," he murmured. "It does seem that way, doesn't it?"

Joey's laugh faded when he noticed the Pharaoh had grown still "So," he said, sobering. "What's it gonna be?"

The Pharaoh jerked, pulled from his thoughts, but he knew what Joey was asking. "You mean, what will I tell Keichi?"

"Yeah," Joey said, nodding.

The Pharaoh frowned, and his brow creased. "I don't know yet."

Concern tightened the grips of all three of his friends. There was something the Pharaoh wasn't saying.

Then the Pharaoh grinned. "But if I say yes, it means I'll have an easier job protecting my Aibou," he said teasingly. "Ra—and Joey—know he needs it."

_Hey! What was all that earlier?_ Yugi retorted reproachfully.

The guest room filled with their laughter, spreading over their tension like a balm and soothing their suspicions. Grandpa Mutou found them an hour later joking as they always did, as if the last day had passed like any other.

But, unsaid to anyone else, the twin souls of the puzzle floated uneasily, anxious over what would happen. Neither said anything to the other, but both wondered the same, foreboding question.

Were they really making the right decision?

* * *

**Ah, brotherly love. Do R&R. For me. For my life. For the sake of the day when I finally mark this story as complete. Remember, Bakura's still prowling around the corner, I don't care how much Yugi is willing to forgive him!**


	8. Ch 7 The Decision

**A/N:** I am _so,_ so sorry it took me so long to post, but I spent a long time working on this chapter, mainly because I consider it an important one.

**Marik:** What the frigg is so special about this chapter? They're just talking!

**RN:** Clearly you've never heard of character development.

**Marik: **What the frigg is that?! You know what, never mind, your writing makes about as much sense as the idea of you owning Yu-Gi-Oh! Meaning NONE!

**RN: **True, if I were to own Yu-Gi-Oh, a lot of things would be different. There'd be a lot more suspense for one...

**Marik: **Not to mention violence, blood, death, heartbreak-.

**RN: **_SHH!_ No spoilers!

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Decision**

_The night before…_

"Thank you for coming, Taisuke. It really was wonderful to see you again. And please accept my apologies for my grandson's behavior."

"Oh, Solomon, I wouldn't dare take offense! I know, quite frankly, how insane my request must sound. I probably would have reacted the same if I were in his position."

"…Well, all the same, take care. And don't worry; I'll make sure he answers you in due time."

"Please, he must take all the time he needs. I'm sure this decision could be quite literally life-changing."

"Good night. Take care."

The Pharaoh only half-listened to the conversation between Yugi's grandfather and Keichi as he washed the cups. He glanced out of the corner of his eye when he heard the door close and saw Grandpa Mutou shuffle with a sigh to the guest room and begin to pick up the sitting pillows.

Turning his attention back to his chore, the Pharaoh let his thoughts run with the sound of the tap water. The sound and repetitive motion of washing dishes began to act as white noise. The Pharaoh allowed his emotions to sink into him, turning over each one with his thoughts.

_Cloning me…he means to clone me…And what's more, he means to separate me from Yugi…_

The Pharaoh sighed. He could not do it. The man was practically Dartz himself. How could he not be? Even the hair color was the same…

And a scientist who dealt in souls? Who had heard of such an occupation? If this was a disguise, it was a very poor one indeed…

Then again, perhaps that proved it. Dartz was a meticulous, calculating mastermind. He had remained hidden in his power for centuries. Why would he bother to go through such sloppy methods now? Perhaps Keichi's words held some merit after all…The Pharaoh had seen the passion in the scientist's face. His unaltered devotion to his work was unmistakable. Perhaps that meant it was okay to go through with it.

"I must be crazy," the Pharaoh muttered. He set a cup in the drying rack.

_Maybe that's his intention. To unbalance me. Let me let my guard down, because it's so obvious, it couldn't possibly be a trap…_

The Pharaoh shook his head, chuckling to himself in amazement. He was overthinking this far too much. _I should never have let Yugi make me watch the Pink Panther._

Another cup went to the drying rack.

_Give him a chance_.

The Pharaoh's eyes closed momentarily. He sighed deeply, set down the cup he was holding, and slung the drying towel over his shoulder. Gripping the edges of the sink, he pushed himself away, hanging his head between his arms.

He couldn't do this _alone_. How he wished Yugi would answer him…The Pharaoh thought back to Yugi's sudden reaction. It had seemed unprecedented, and perhaps even without reason, but the Pharaoh couldn't help but think there was something driving Yugi's temper, something he was missing.

"Whoa there, young man! Watch the water!"

The Pharaoh jerked up, stumbled backwards, and nearly slipped, catching himself on the kitchen table. He looked down in surprise to see himself standing in a growing puddle of water on the floor. It was the sink overflowing in his distraction, the Pharaoh realized, and he rushed to turn the tap off. Letting out a shaky sigh of relief, he covered his face with one hand.

"Good save. We can't have the shop flooding now, can we?" Grandpa Mutou chuckled as he went towards the cabinet to fetch a mop.

"Sorry, Grandpa, I…I was distracted," the Pharaoh admitted, lowering his hand.

"More than that, Pharaoh, you were darn near hypnotized!" Grandpa joked as he gingerly made his way to the wet area, mop in one hand and bucket in the other. "You looked plenty deep in thought. I'd have left you there, if not for the sink."

"Here, let me do that," the Pharaoh offered. "I caused this mess, I can clean it up."

"Not a chance while you're brooding that heavily, sonny," Grandpa scoffed. "Here, just sit down, I'll take care of it."

Suppressing a sigh, the Pharaoh complied without a fight. He drew up a chair and sat slumped at the table, chin resting on his crossed arms. For a while neither of them spoke, and the only sound came from the _swish_ of the mop and the occasional drip of the faucet.

"Keichi…He looks like Dartz, doesn't he?"

The Pharaoh jerked, and looked up at Grandpa Mutou in surprise. "How…?"

Grandpa chuckled at his reaction. "You have to admit, it was a little obvious, especially after what you told me about your trip last year."

He wrung the mop in the bucket, then left the mop there and put both items besides the counter. He made his way to the opposite end of the table and sat down with a sigh. A moment of silence passed before he spoke again. "I honestly would be surprised if you agreed to his offer. There seems to be every reason why this is a bad idea."

"Then you think I should turn him down?" the Pharaoh murmured, half to Grandpa, half to himself.

Grandpa Mutou opened his palms in a shrug. "Unfortunately, I cannot make this decision for you. I can offer you my thoughts and opinions, but this is a decision where it is _certain_…no, more than that, it is _essential_ that you and Yugi make this decision yourselves. These are _your_ souls and _your_ bodies we are talking about. Taisuke was right; this decision could very well change your lives. _All_ of our lives."

The Pharaoh's eyebrows contracted. He let out a long breath through his nose, then sat up, hands clasped in front of him and eyes fixated on the table. So many questions whirled through his mind, though many had been squashed down by Grandpa's response; the majority of his questions the Pharaoh had wanted to ask Grandpa. He searched through this internal maelstrom for the right wording.

"Grandpa," the Pharaoh said finally, looking up, "you know Professor Keichi. He's been your colleague for several years. What can you tell me about him?"

Grandpa Mutou tilted his head back thoughtfully, as if he had been expecting the question. "Taisuke is perhaps the most pacifist soul I have ever come across, besides my grandson of course—" the Pharaoh allowed himself a wry smile, "—and one of the most curious and brilliant minds this old man has ever had the privilege to be friends with. His sole passion is his work; you won't find him occupied with anything else. I'm sure you saw it when he talked earlier; by all the deities, there were times when I had to remind him that he had to be alive in order for his work to be complete." He chuckled nostalgically. "He'd forget to eat sometimes. Never once have I seen him speak or act out of violence. He truly believed what he was doing would become the solution for bereavement. He would hate to see a world torn apart from the grief of loss."

Grandpa paused. He stared into the distance, as if searching the past for his next words. "Poor Taisuke…He never gained much popularity in the field, you see. All his work about souls and their nature, he was practically a laughingstock to our other colleagues. Only a few would even listen to him, and it took much persuading for him to gather any funding for his work. I admit even I was largely skeptical for a while. But Taisuke…Taisuke had the odd habit of just when all hope seemed lost, and it seemed that we were about to be done for good, he would come up with something, just out of the blue, that would save everything. Just some bit of proof that made his story a little more believable, and we could go on supporting him with that much more confidence."

He smiled, and shifted so that he was facing his grandson directly. "I will tell you this about Taisuke; from what you've told me about Dartz, Taisuke is the farthest thing from him. Whatever his intentions are, the last thing on his mind would be to harm you, or cause you any amount of pain. He wouldn't dare; it would be against his personal beliefs."

"I'm sure he wouldn't, Grandpa. It's just…" The Pharaoh bit the inside of his cheek, unable to summon the courage to say exactly what he thought.

Grandpa gave an understanding nod. "I know," he said.

The Pharaoh put a hand to his forehead. This conflict within him was making him weary, and he could feel a headache beginning to grow. He was not sure he would be able to rest tonight; in fact, he may never be able to rest until some sort of decision had been made.

Grandpa noticed, and suggested lightly, "Perhaps we should come back to deciding whether or not you trust Keichi, and just think about his idea for the time being."

The Pharaoh gave a chuckle that was not entirely mirthless, and shrugged. "Perhaps you're right. But even if I were to think it up myself, it'd be a hard decision."

A yawn escaped him, and he rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock, letting out a snort of surprise when he saw the time. "11:30. You should be going to bed."

"Don't presume to tell me about my health, young man. Especially when you need to be listening to your own words more than I do," Grandpa Mutou said good-naturedly. His smile faded. "But you're right." He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "What has Yugi said about this? You've been out for a while, and I haven't heard a peep out of him throughout this whole affair."

_Give him a chance._

The Pharaoh's headache was persisting, and he rubbed his temple. He didn't know how to tell Grandpa that he still hadn't been able to talk to Yugi. Once Keichi had left, he had felt the barrier between himself and his partner lower slightly, so that he was no longer completely cut off. The Pharaoh had immediately reached out to him, and was greatly relieved to feel Yugi at last acknowledge him. Despite this, Yugi had yet to respond directly.

"He…he's willing to consider it," the Pharaoh answered slowly.

Grandpa nodded. "That sounds like him," he said simply.

He pushed himself up from the table, groaning as he did so. "Ooh, this old body…" He took up the mop and bucket and replaced them in the closet. "All right, off I go, then. Though, Pharaoh, I have to ask…"

The Pharaoh looked up, and met Grandpa's gaze questioningly. There was a knowing, almost mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Do you think that if that entire business with the Orichalcos hadn't happened, you might be more accepting of Keichi's suggestion?"

The Pharaoh began to answer with a definitive "No", when something made him hesitate.

"I'm not sure I can answer that right now, Grandpa," he admitted.

"Hm. Well, all right. Food for thought, and all that…" Grandpa went on to his room, shutting off the lights in the house as he went. "Good night, Pharaoh."

"Good night, Grandpa."

The Pharaoh didn't go to bed right away. He lowered his chin onto his crossed arms on the table, feeling extraordinarily tired but unable to even think about sleeping.

The house became incredibly silent in Grandpa's absence. He noticed a steady but slow _drip_ coming from the sink, and the ceiling fan made a gentle, almost imperceptible buzz as it whirled round and round and round. It was an eerie setting, and the Pharaoh suddenly felt very alone.

To distract himself, he thought about what Grandpa had said. He milled his last question around in his head. Again and again he tried to imagine, tried to visualize in his mind how his discussion with Keichi might have gone differently. A discussion where Keichi was simply another stranger, and a friend of Grandpa's, and his proposal, as wild as it was, was just that—a wild idea. The more the Pharaoh tried to wrap it around his mind, the more the scene slipped from his grasp, until he gave up with a groan and buried his face in his arms. No matter how hard he tried, Grandpa's question was impossible to answer.

_It's because you can't forget._

The Pharaoh's head whipped up. _Aibou!_ He thought joyously. He faced the left and saw, to his delight, the ghostly outline of Yugi, looking as tired as the Pharaoh felt but wearing a welcoming smile.

_Are you all right now, Yugi? I was worried when you didn't answer…_

Yugi's eyes grew sad at the Pharaoh's concern. _I'm sorry I kept silent for so long,_ he said. _I wasn't sure what made me talk to you that way earlier, and when Keichi left, I wasn't sure how to approach you._

The Pharaoh gave a smile of his own. _Don't worry about it now. In fact, I think you're right._

Yugi stared at him, confused. _What do you mean?_

The Pharaoh sighed. _This entire time, I've been so infused with my suspicion towards Keichi, I continue to forget the fact that he and Grandpa have been friends for years. Keichi was here long before our business with the Orichalcos. It's not my place to judge him simply because he holds the image of Dartz. _

He furrowed his brow and turned his gaze back to the table. _Yet still I cannot accept the idea that his proposal is purely intended to be beneficial. Perhaps I've fought so many enemies that I can't help but feel like something bad is intended for us. _He closed his eyes. _I do not know what to think, Yugi. Perhaps I'm merely getting paranoid…_

_I said it before; it's because you can't forget._

The Pharaoh raised his head once again to gaze at his partner questioningly.

_The Orichalcos was the hardest battle you ever had to fight, and Dartz was at the center of it all. And with Keichi here to bring back your memories, it's no wonder you can't forget. I guess you could say you have a slight post-traumatic-stress disorder._

_Post traum—. _The Pharaoh gave up, shaking his head. It would take him years to grow used to the terminology of this era…

_Grandpa suggested that I re-imagine Keichi's offer without our history of the Orichalcos._

_I know, I heard every word._

_Then, can you picture it? I am unable to; to do so would to mean forgetting the battle with Dartz, and no matter how much I wish to, that is something I cannot do._

Yugi shook his head slowly. _No, nor me. But maybe we don't have to. _

_What do you mean?_

Yugi bit the inside of his lip and stared down at the table. _Don't deny you've been thinking about it too. About how it would be to live in separate bodies._

Inexplicable guilt washed over him to admit it, but the Pharaoh could not protest. Yugi was not speaking bitterly, the Pharaoh could feel, much to his relief. Instead, the sentence seemed tentatively curious.

In that instant the Pharaoh realized…_He's considered this already._

A sudden thought flashed through his mind, and a trickle of fear burned its way down his back. _Yugi…The time from before, when we fought those bullies…_

Yugi said nothing, and continued to avert his gaze.

It was difficult to get the words out. _Am I…holding you back, in any way?_

Yugi's head shot up. _No!_ he said quickly. _Not at all, definitely not. That's not…that's not why I'm asking._

The Pharaoh's relief resonated through their link. _Oh. Then why…?_

Yugi clasped his hands together in front of him. _It's not you, it's me. Pharaoh, you…_ A sharp pain flashed through the Pharaoh's chest, and he struggled to mask it. _What do you suppose will happen once we find your memories? Will you…I mean, your purpose here, on this world, will have ended. You'll no longer need to stay…_ He trailed off, seemingly unable to finish.

The pain that grew in the Pharaoh's chest was now his own. It was a topic both of them knew was inevitable, yet neither of them had wanted to discuss. He took a deep breath. _I cannot say what will happen, Yugi. True, once we find my memories, my purpose in this war against the shadows will have finished. Yet…perhaps that does not mean that _I _will be finished. There is a chance I could stay…and I do not want to leave,_ he admitted.

He could feel Yugi's gaze on him, but he could not bring himself to meet it. _Yet I cannot deny my nature. I am a spirit, Yugi, a 3000 year old spirit. There are occasional times when I can feel the years wearing on my soul like a boulder—and these are the times that I feel I do not belong here. I should have passed on long ago, yet I have lingered because of my destiny. I wonder what place there can be for me once my destiny is complete._

It was fact, and they both knew it. Their anguish over it was magnified twice-fold, and increased with every sentence.

A long, heavy sigh was drawn from the Pharaoh. _I know you realize there will come a time when you must continue on without my aid, and I sense your doubt in your ability to do so. That is why you have considered before our separation, is it not?_

_I thought it would make it easier in the long run._ Yugi's voice was quiet, and halting. _I thought…I thought I could prepare myself for it, because I know it's…it's the most likely resolution…_

_I know, aibou,_ the Pharaoh soothed, though his own tears threatened to spill over. _You don't have to tell me everything; I know it all._

Yugi nodded, and a swell of gratitude warmed the Pharaoh through their link. They sat in silence for a few minutes, comforting each other.

Then the Pharaoh rose, taking in a deep breath and blinking away the wetness in his eyes. _We should get some rest. I do not think we should decide tonight, at least._

_I agree. I'll take over for tonight; the whole ordeal's been draining, especially on you._

The Pharaoh was too tired to argue, and gladly obliged. Yugi set about turning out the lights in the shop and getting ready for bed. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the evening, merely glad they could get a chance to sleep. Yet rest did not come easy that night, and it was well into the hours of the morning before Yugi could settle into slumber.

The following night, Yugi crept down to the shop long after his friends had left and he heard his grandfather go to bed. As quietly as he could, he tiptoed to the telephone and dialed a number, squinting at the smaller-than-normal business card. The fact that the shop was barely lit in the middle of the night didn't help.

The phone rang twice before the other line was picked up. "_Hello?_" a sleepy voice answered.

"Professor Keichi? This is Yugi," Yugi whispered.

"_Yugi, yes, hello! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting a call so soon, nor, admittedly, so late…_" A yawn could be heard through the receiver.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you my answer. To…to your proposition."

The receiver was silent for a moment. Then Keichi's voice, as quiet as Yugi's own, whispered, "_And?_"

Yugi closed his eyes. "I'm going to do it, Professor," he said.

"The answer's yes."

* * *

**A/N:** The bold key is really messing me up...If you want to know what happens next, leave a review!


End file.
